This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for the fine adjustment of an object on a sub-surface of a plane by means of a remotely operable holding mechanism, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for finely adjusting a test probe over a printed circuit board.
Due to the increasing miniaturization in electronic assemblies, a greater need for mechanisms which can provide fine adjustments has arisen in order to be able to execute precise positioning functions on the assemblies. Such mechanisms have applicability in the area of printed circuit board development, especially where the printed circuit boards are developed essentially with automatic layout systems. All data that completely describes a printed circuit board is stored in the files of the layout system. This information is utilized in present adjustment systems. Included among this information is data concerning the interconnect pattern, the bores on the printed circuit board, the equipping of the board, and etching and soldering tolerances. Positioning tasks exists not only in printed circuit board development, but also in the testing of electronic assemblies. In the testing of electronic assemblies, test probes must be positioned over the printed circuit board in order to subsequently contact internal points on the assembly.
It is known that previous adjustment systems work with multi-stage adjustment. The mechanical rough adjustment is undertaken in the first stage and a fine adjustment is undertaken in the second stage. The adjustment procedure is observed via a microscope or via a video means. The adjustment procedure is implemented with the assistance of remotely operable holding mechanisms which are referred to as manipulators.
Such a method of fine adjustment is largely inaccessible to automation, since a human operator undertakes the evaluation with respect to the fine adjustment with the assistance of the microscope or video means.
The present invention overcomes this drawback in the prior art and provides for a more fully automated system.